Tears of Heaven
by Phantasmik
Summary: Life is full of memories, some happy, others sad, some downright depressing, but all the same memories make life, and memories are meant to be cherished. Just a short collection of poems full of life, love and sorrow.
1. My Fallen Angel

My Fallen Angel

By: LuminescentWings0127 (A.K.A. Heather)

You were my dearest memory,

My most thoughtful friend.

Of course,

All good things,

Are destined to end.

My Fallen Angel.

Why do you cry?

Drowning in shadows,

In darkness, In lies.

My heart breaks.

Shattered glass,

When I think of you.

Thoughts are of darkness.

Of evil.

Of you.

Broken friendship,

Mangled wings.

Thoughts spiral downwards.

Broken dreams.

My fallen angel,

Were we meant to cry?

Was our friendship,

So good,

So true,

Always meant to die?

I dream of smiles, of laughter,

Of memories, of cheer.

A dark river.

Blackness consumes.

A torrent of memories.

An endless era.

I dream of you tonight.

You were staring down at me,

Chocolate eyes no longer lively,

No longer true.

Breath stolen,

Ripped from my lungs,

As I noticed,

Ebony wings.

You truly have fallen.

The saddest of things.

My heart longs to grab you,

To make you pure once more.

But of all the things surrounding you,

My heart rests on a different shore.

If I could let a stranger,

Whisper in my ear,

I can guarantee you,

What I'd hear.

Because all my thoughts, my hopes, and fears,

Vanished with you my fallen dear.


	2. Obsession

A/N: Hi everybody! This is the second installment of 'Tears of Heaven' I hope you all like it! For those who know me up here in Columbus guess who's this about! Apparently infatuation IS an inspiration for me. Dedicated to you-know-who!

Obsession

Do you know?

How much I live you?

Breathe you?

Obsess over you?

Do you know that you swim through my veins,

Pounding through my blood.

Do you know what I see when I look at you?

A lonely demonic angel,

Holding back from the world.

Just breezing through,

Drugs for your comfort,

Alcohol for your pain.

Why not let me hold your heart,

Warm you're iced over shame.

I promise I wouldn't hurt you.

I promise I won't be rough.

Only when you're mine,

Will it ever be enough.

I'm falling...

Falling...

Praying for you're icy touch,

To sate the heat of my burning lust.

If not that,

Can't I just have you're trust?

See you day by day.

Be the sunshine to your shadow.

Be the splint to your mangled wings.

Be the microphone to help you sing.

But even if that happens,

My thirst shall never be quenched,

Until I see your desire,

Burning with the intensity

Of my icy fire.


	3. Absolute Darkness

**Absolute Darkness**

What is darkness?

Darkness is beauty.

Perfection.

So enchanting that it cannot possibly exist.

Light hungers for darkness.

Craves the cool blackness

That is a haven from the never-ending harsh heat.

Darkness longs for light.

Wishes to envelope it in it's icy cloak,

Desiring its frigid warmth.

Golden like the sun,

With a heart of ice.

I… am light.

And I crave the darkness,

The phantom in the Dark.

I crave… him.

A/N: Hi everyone! I've had writer's block on everything lately, so this may not be as good as the last two. This poem's Krad/Dark, in Krad's POV. Now here's some info on the last two for those who wanted to know.

Fallen Angel- Dark/Krad, Krad/Dark; portray it anyway you like. It's sorta in both people's POV's.

Obsession- Daisuke/Satoshi, Daisuke's POV.


	4. The Edge of Insanity

**The Edge of Insanity**

The piercing of fangs.

The gushing of blood.

Irresistible thirst,

Denied by mortals alone.

Flesh rips,

The Ecstasy!

My kind,

Forever doomed,

To walk this vile planet for eternity.

Euphoria pounding through my veins in place of blood.

Blood of the borrowed.

Emotions of the weak.

Pulsing through my undead heart.

Dead but living.

Breathing without breathing.

Eating with no need to eat.

Why?

Why me?

To serve Satan for eternity,

Drives one to the edge of insanity.

Years pass by.

I do not fade.

These are the results of my sinful trade.

A/N: Has practically nothing to do with D N Angel, unless you use your imagination, can be from the POV from an AU Daisuke, Dark, Krad, or Satoshi, personally I prefer Krad. I'm rather fond of the homicidal blonde though not quite as fond as I am his host. Review and I'll love you forever! No particular pairings.


	5. Fragments

_Fragments_

_Fragments of darkness,_

_Fragments of light;_

_Both shall fade,_

_Under morning's light._

_Memories,_

_So precious,_

_Are slipping away._

_Fading slowly,_

_Day by day._

_I have been abandoned._

_Hope is crushed beneath his heel._

_I can no longer feel._

_Body is numb._

_Heart is cold._

_Soul is giving in,_

_So very, very old._

_Life is dimming,_

_Hope is fleeting,_

_Life is not worth living._

_A/N: Hi everyone, not exactly a Valentines Day poem is it? Heh. Valentines Day means something entirely different for me than it does to you. For me it was the day I lost my best friend. The original was actually in my POV, so I had to change a couple of things around… Umm… actual oddly enough I see this poem in Daisuke's POV, though I suppose it could also be in Satoshi's POV. I prefer Daisuke though, mainly because I'm sure beneath his outer exterier there is an entirely different Daisuke there! So, you may portray it as Satoshi or Daisuke, it doesn't really matter. Attempting to get a Chapter one of 'Embracing Destiny' out by the end of today, most likely will not succeed. _


	6. Hope of the Lost

Hope of the Lost

_Small child,_

_You cannot find your way._

_Precious child,_

_Are you here to stay?_

_Sweet child,_

_Fear not thy loss._

_Darling child,_

_YOU are the Hope of the Lost._

A/N: Krad's thoughts on his host… Not sure why it's here, it's short and rather pointless but I'm fond of it… Not sure why.


	7. Even when we are gone

_Even when we are gone…_

_Always,_

_We shall always be the same,_

_Yet different as well._

_We feel the same shame._

_Fight the same pain._

_Play the same game._

_I am darkness._

_You are light._

_You are ice._

_I am fire._

_We both burn,_

_Intensely,_

_With the same fiery desire._

_Time will move on,_

_Even when the both of us are gone._

_A/N: Daisuke/Dark's thoughts on life, and more specifically, Satoshi/Krad. Pairings: Satoshi x Daisuke, Dark x Krad._


	8. The fate of the Dead

**The Fate of the Dead**

_The vase falls,_

_It shatters._

_Scattering shards of memory._

_Eyelids droop._

_Life fades._

_From the ashes,_

_Rises his spirit,_

_Staring at his lonesome grave._

_Why?_

_Why is he not here?_

_Comfort me._

_Please,_

_Comfort me my dearest dear._

_Through the rain, I glimpse his face._

_A glimmer of rubies._

_A streak of red._

_I reach out to him,_

_Only to have him run through my offered hand._

_This, I decide,_

_As I stare at him, collapsed on my grave,_

_Tears streaming from eyes of red._

_This..._

_This is the Fate of the Dead_

_A/N: Satoshi's death, Satoshi's POV, we all know who the redhead is:Winks:_


	9. As it was Foretold

_**As it was Foretold**_

_This light I see,_

_You see it my dear?_

_Please, do not flee from me._

_My dear, dear child,_

_There is nothing,_

_Nothing to fear._

_Do not fear me child_

_For you belong to only one,_

_Only me._

_See?_

_Touch my heart, child_

_Be surprised to find it warm._

_You say that I'm cold._

_I will not say that my heart is made of gold._

_But I love you my child,_

_So come,_

_Come and be mine as it has been foretold._

_A/N: Krad/Satoshi. Do not ask me why, but I've recently become a Krad/Satoshi shipper. Very confusing. Anyway, I'm posting this because I'll be out of town for a while so I won't be able to write. Though I suppose I can write on the 12 hour drive to South Carolina. Eh… But I'm helping Smoking Panda write her lemon… Meh… _


End file.
